Escape from Terra Zartacla
by BlueDragon123
Summary: What will happen when Aerrow is kidnapped by Moss and Cyclonis is coming to pick him up? Can he escape or will Piper rescue him? And will they finally be able to hold a conversation alone for more than 5 minutes? A*P
1. A boring day with a stalker chicken

_Hi. This is my first story, enjoy and don't forget: Read and Review._

_Disclaimer: Nerd Corps own the Storm Hawks not me ___

Piper's POV

It was a peaceful day on the Condor which was a real change after the last three weeks. We've been really busy. Three tankers lost control and sank into the wastelands, the Rex Guardians were attacked by a plague of Sky Sharks (someone had stuffed their armor full of Sky Krill for a joke) and we had to leave Junko in the ship because he was sneezing so hard that it shook the Condor.

And on top off all that we've been put on guard duty for Starling. She's helping the Blizzarians recapture their home terra from the Cyclonians, so she asked us to watch her home terra. Three days and not a word from her. Finn is practicing his guitar (we locked him in the hanger, there was no way that Stork and I were listening to him playing the song of a thousand dying cats), Stork and Junko are giving the Condor a full tune up, Aerrow and Radarr are taking their turn to patrol and I am recharging my Solaris Crystal.

The sunlight is brilliant over this side of the terra and Stork has come out to check on the crystal blasters. Being a merb, he's enjoying the sun while it lasts. However with all the sunlight and the cheerful terra just below us I still can't stop thinking about Aerrow. He always seems to land himself in the middle of trouble and I would hate to see him hurt. Never seeing that notorious gleam in his emerald eyes when he hears about a dangerous mission, his messy red hair sticking out at all ends and his laugh-

"Piper"

"Huh" My train of thought broken I turned to Stork.

"What's wrong, Stork?"

"Oh a lot of things. Mindworms and Finn knowing all my hiding places for that guitar but weren't you supposed to check up on Aerrow and Radarr?"

Oh crap. With a mumbled 'thanks' in Stork's direction, I hurried to the radio. I hope he hadn't noticed.

Aerrow's POV

Everyone on the terra looks really happy. There are kids playing on the swings, adults talking and Piper was supposed to call five minutes ago. I don't know why I'm impatient to hear a voice. Probably a combination of the fact that she makes the most pessimistic day look sunny without trying and her smile lights up the Atmos or it could be that I've been stuck listening to Radarr snoring.

Somehow a chicken got aboard the ship last night and started stalking him. The only way we could get rid of it was by hiding Radarr and dropping a model made of fruit of the hanger. Strangely enough, the chicken went after it. Anyway Radarr didn't sleep at all last night. He stood guard for the stalker chicken, in case it came back. Then the radio crackled into life.

"Hey Piper. You're late." There was a chuckle on the other end followed by a mumbled,

"I told you so."

"Shut up, Stork." I laughed. It was nice to hear from her even if she was angry. "What's your status, Aerrow?" Straight to business. I sneaked another glance at the terra.

"Nothing on my end. Just happy, smiling kids and Radarr's snoring." I heard her chuckle on the other end. Best sound in the Atmos.

"Stalker chicken?"

"Yep. How are things going at your end?"

"Junko is down repairing the shields. Apparently the battle cruiser did some intensive damage. He may not be able to fix them and this is three months later when they've finally cooled down enough for us to get near them." I sighed. Ah well with Stork at the helm we didn't really need shields anyway.

"What's Stork doing?"

"Laughing at me from behind his hand and re-calibrating the guns. They should be in perfect working order."

"And Finn?" I was almost afraid to ask.

"Um..." That said more then it should have.

"You locked him in the hanger again didn't you?

"Yep." I laughed. She wasn't ashamed she was proud. That's one of the many things you had to love about Piper.

"Okay. I'm coming back."

"'Kay. See you soon." And with that the radio crackled and then went dead. I took a quick u-turn, but very gently so I didn't wake Radarr who was still snoring. We were going home.

Third Person 

Of course neither Piper nor Aerrow could have known that the transmission was sent back to an old enemy of theirs and how happy he was to hear from them.

_Okay please R&R. Tell me honestly if you love it or hate it. I'll have the next chapter up at the weekend. (Sorry for the first chapter being so boring btw)_


	2. Mysterious Mist and More Time Together

_Hi guys, I'm back. If you reviewed read your feedback if not skip to the story (this is actually Alcat259's idea. I'm just saying so she isn't too mean to Aerrow):_

_PaigeyLou__: Thanks for the tip. I updated ASAP. I have to share this computer with my bro, sis, mum and dad so sorry for the hold-up. _

_Veronica: Thanks than means a lot. I was really nervous about writing this but your review helped me get over it. _

_Uki465: Seek help. However you do have some good ideas for a drabble series. You should seriously consider writing one._

_Alicat259: Thanks it means a lot that you would check your reviewer's stories. You are a very nice person for someone torturing my fav character. __**Anyone reading my story check out The Aftermath by Alicat259**_

_Diehardstormhawksfan__: I've tried to make you proud_

_Katie: Well no promises but you may find out how stalker chicken got on the Condor. If you really want to know it could be my final chapter. Thanks for the review_

_Crystal Kai: I'm looking forward to those useful comments. I appreciate the help_

_MissJuly005: Since you're my first reviewer ever I have updated as soon as possible._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Storm Hawks I just wish I did :)_

**In the Wastelands under Starome (Starling's home terra)**

Well I'll be danged. The Storm Hawks right where I want them and they have no clue I am here. Mr Moss wiped some off the sweat. The sweat was a mixture of the heat, the fear of the fire scorpions and the anticipation of the hunt.

Mr Moss reached out one hand to pet the side of his heliscooter, the ever faithful Bessie. He could feel the two marks on her paintwork where he had faced Aerrow and lost. That was less than the Dark Ace but it still stung. How he longed to grab the red haired boy and drag him to the solitary cell he had made for his return.

A small smile crossed Mr Moss's face as an idea hit him. A rare occurrence. But it was a plan to end all plans. And it ended with Mr Moss's favorite image, Aerrow crying in the dark with no hope and no resistance left.

"Bessie, you will be avenged."

**Back on the Condor**

"Um… Stork." Began Piper as she remembered something.

"Yeah Piper."

"You did remember to let Finn out of the hanger. Aerrow will be back in ten minutes."

"Oh crap. I forgot." He really could act like he was sorry but Stork couldn't muster the strength to keep a vaguely evil smile from lighting his features. "I guess we'll have to leave him there."

"Stork that's where Aerrow's going to come into land." The smirk vanished from Stork's face as quickly as a stink egg sliding down Junko's throat.

"Ah… hadn't thought of that." Piper sighed.

"I'll go get him out of there." She said reluctantly. She could practically hear the grating tunes rattling around the Condor's hanger bay. As she walked down, she found herself stopping briefly to check on her crystals and the engines where Junko was busy patching together one of the many pipes that seemed to be leaking steam.

Reluctantly, she came face to face to the locked entrance. Stuffing her fingers in her ears, she opened the door by flipping the latch with a flick of one of the feet. The door swung open with the shear wall of sound that was coming from the hanger missing Piper by inches. Suddenly the music (and she used the term 'music' very loosely indeed) stopped.

"Oh hey Piper." The sharpshooter smiled. No doubt she had come to admit that his awesome brand of Finn rock was far superior to the peppy crap that she and Stork (of all people) seemed to prefer.

"Move Finn" was her answer and something in her tone made him exit the hanger quickly. He could go and rock out to the music on his headphones. Back in the hanger, Piper slammed the button that made the door ascend so that Aerrow could get in. A thick fog creeped into the hanger bay.

"That's strange." Whispered Piper as she moved into the middle of the hanger bay to see that the sunny day had been replaced by a sudden blanket of thick swirling mist.

"Piper!!!" Aerrow's voice cut through her thoughts like a knife and just as she realized where she was Aerrow's skimmer hurled into her tossing her across the hanger into the wall. Aerrow had to break extremely fast to stop himself from pinning her to the wall and the sudden stop threw him from the skimmer on top of Piper. Both of them lost consciousness.

*

"Aerrow," a familiar voice said managing to sound worried and amused at the same time. Aerrow groaned. He recognised that familiar voice. Of all the people to find him it had to be Finn. As he regained consciousness he noticed that he had landed on something soft. And then it hit him as he remembered what that soft thing was.

"Piper" he exclaimed, jumping up so fast you could have sworn something had bitten him. Color rushed to his cheeks as he realized what it would have looked like with him lying on his navigator. Finn was going to be unbearable for weeks.

"Sorry, dude," Smirked Finn "I didn't realize I was interrupting you too."

"Finn, I swear if you mention this to anyone-"but before he could finish his threat Piper stirred. This gave the sharpshooter enough time to leave with the passing comment

"I dunno. You looked pretty happy to me." Aerrow groaned. It was only a matter of time before the whole Condor knew. The guys had been giving him tips on how to get together with Piper. Finn had given him a list of chat up lines (which still rested in his drawer in case he needed something to laugh about), Stork had given him Flesh Eating Elf repellent in case some should come by while they were talking (Stork sprayed some of it on himself and people had avoided him for days) and Junko had just given him a pat on the back and said good luck. Of all of them Junko's was the one that he preferred even if it had almost dislocated his shoulder. But what was Piper doing in the middle of the hanger? The question would have to wait. She needed to be taken to her room.

He picked the girl up bridal style and carried her to her room/crystal lab. Luckily the corridors were empty and it would have been a simple matter to put her gently on the bed and creep away. However for some reason, he pulled up a chair to wait for Piper to wake up.

She looked so fragile and innocent lying on the bed asleep. If you didn't know better she was another girl growing up with a normal life somewhere. But that wasn't how Aerrow saw Piper. She could never be just a normal girl. She was something so much more powerful than most people saw her. He would never ever be able to ask her out because she deserved someone better. His feelings weren't important. What was important was that she was happy and she was perfectly fine not knowing about how he felt. What was he doing here? As he got up to leave, Piper groaned. He turned around.

"Piper?" He whispered.

"Yeah Aerrow." She mumbled back. She was happy to see that only Aerrow knew about the accident.

"You okay?" She smiled. It was very much like him to worry.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Then she noticed she was in her room. "How did I get to be in my room?"

Aerrow fought the impulse to blush.

"I carried you in." Internally Piper sighed.

"_Trust me for being unconscious for that" _She thought. Then she noticed that Aerrow was shifting his weight slightly signaling that he had some bad news. "What's wrong?" she asked cautiously.

"Finn found us."

"Crap."

"You're telling me."

"Um where's Radarr?" Aerrow suddenly remembered.

"Radarr jumped off the skimmer as we were landing. I think he went to find Stork. I'd better go find him."

"_No" _thought Piper. She liked this. It was the first time she had got to talk to him in weeks and now he had to go. It had barely been five minutes.

"Okay. I'll come too." Aerrow pretended to ignore the slight pause.

"No. You probably have a bruise on you the size of Radarr. Rest for bit and only come when you can, not when you want too." Piper cursed. He was right. It felt like Junko was sitting on her.

"Fine." Aerrow left and as he did, both teenagers wished that they could have spent a bit more time together.

_R&R. Tell me what you think and also whether you would like a Stalker Chicken chapter._


	3. Dental Hygiene and a Texas Drawl

_Here is my next chapter and to my reviewers I say:_

_Aerrow4ever: I have read your story. Anyone who hasn't definitely should. I appreciate the feedback. __**Anyone reading my story check out "Where your allegiances lie" by Aerrow4ever.**__ I give Jenergy's thumbs and mine too. _

_Crystal Kai: Thanks that means a lot to me. I updated as soon as I could._

_Viki: Due to popular demand there will be a final chapter demand the last chapter will be dedicated to the plight of the stalker chicken, so there's something to look forward too. _

_MissJuly004: I try._

_Jenergy: Thanks for the thumbs I hope I deserve them._

_Katie: I hope this answers your question._

_Alicat259: By the end of this story, I'll be extremely surprised if he does. Thanks for trying not to be too mean to Aerrow. I appreciate it. _

_JasperHale987: I always reply to my reviewers because I love you guys. *Big hug. Awkward silence* How is it good and bad this has no sex scenes. Sorry if it's not funny enough but it's difficult being funny in stories. Alicat259 understand what I'm saying. _

_PS I like my pen name too. I love yours too. Jasper is my fav character in Twilight._

_Uki465: That's the point of Stalker Chicken. _

**On the Condor**

Every fiber of Aerrow was screaming "Go back. That was the best conversation with her you've had in months" but he kept on going, mostly because he was the leader and he had to check on Radarr who was probably still in shock from the bumpy landing and almost running over Piper. But the other reason was that Piper probably wanted to rest even if she didn't know it yet and he was just getting in the way of that.

Ironically enough every fiber of Piper was screaming to find someway to make him return but the louder voice was saying that a) she was ill and needed to rest, b) Aerrow had responsibility for everyone not just her and c) he wasn't interested in her in the way that she was interested in him so why she didn't just leave it alone. Piper sank back into the pillows and trying to push away that last thought.

In the cockpit, Finn was sharing the gossip with Junko and Stork. They were all huddled together like a group of old women. Junko was listening intently and Stork was trying hard not to laugh. It was actually more of a chocking sound than a laugh but he was a merb and moments where they laughed were like rare Helix Crystals. You're probably never going to see it again.

"So he was on top of her and he was breathing deeply with that red blush he gets when Piper walks into a room and-" Suddenly there was the sound of someone walking up the hallway. Aerrow was walking with particularly heavy feet hoping that the sound would scare away his other teammates because they didn't want to be found gossiping so he could Radarr and have killed enough time to return to Piper with the excuse of checking up on her. However once he walked in the cock pit he was ambushed.

Junko came out of nowhere and grabbed him in a huge hug that was so tight that Aerrow couldn't even gasp for air. He was then firmly planted on a chair in front of Finn. Finn pushed his face closer to Aerrow, so that there was an inch of air between his and Aerrow's noses. He was so close Aerrow could see the hair gel melting in the blonde's hair and could smell the fact that he needed to brush his teeth. The smell was worse than merb cabbage.

"Dude, this is an intervention. We are all here because we care about you." Aerrow rolled his eyes.

"So you found the cigarettes I've been storing in my room huh?" he said. It took Finn a full minute to realize the amount of sarcasm in his voice. While he was doing that, Stork pushed him out of the way. Then Aerrow made the mistake of breathing in. Stork still smelled like Flesh Eating Elf repellent. The smell was made all the worse when Finn gave a cry of indignation as he finally realized he had been the butt of another joke.

"Aerrow, we know it's none of our business-"

"Whatever it is, you're probably right."

"-but would you please ask out Piper already. I mean its fun watching you pine after her and everything but you doing something about it would be much better!" No words would come out of Aerrow's mouth. When he finally managed to whip up the brain power to reply he mumbled,

"I don't pine." Stork raised and eyebrow but that was as far as he got in his 'Yeah right' speech because just then a klaxon went off. Aerrow was on his feet in a flash. Just then something blue and furry fell on his head. Radarr had been sleeping in the pipes and had been rudely awoken for the second time that day.

"Hey buddy." Radarr screeched and chirped sleepily, stretched and climbed onto his rightful place on Aerrow's shoulder. Smiling, Aerrow turned to Stork.

"Find out what that is." Stork ran over to the radio and as soon as he turned it on a high pitched and oddly familiar voice screamed down the radio before it cut of in a rush of static.

"Sounds like Junko stepping on Finn's foot" commented Stork, earning himself a glare from the much abused sharpshooter. Junko nodded his agreement. It was a one time accident and Finn hadn't stood within two feet of him since. Aerrow took a deep breath and everyone turned to him. A deep breath was Aerrow's way of preparing to give orders.

"Stork can you find out where that signal came from and give me some coordinates?" The merb nodded and got to work.

"Junko I need you to check on my skimmer I need to know if it's damaged." Nodding the wallop tried not to think about how it had got damaged.

"And Finn-" Finn prepared himself for his important duty "-go brush your teeth. I can see things growing in there." Shoulders slumped Finn left the room to search for a toothbrush he hadn't seen for a week. Stork tapped Aerrow's non-Radarr-occupied shoulder.

"The distress signal came from the far side of the Terra. I'm trying to keep a lock on it but the radio seems to be moving. Whoever that was is on a heliscooter. Probably just some kid playing on his Dad's heliscooter and not realizing what the ignition switch looks like." Stork rolled his eyes. Kids should be locked away somewhere homey, somewhere very dark and damp. They were a danger to everyone around them.

"Most likely" said Aerrow, blissfully unaware of Stork's thoughts.

"Aerrow!" Junko burst in. "Your skimmer's fine except for the engine. I wouldn't suggest flying on it because it is more than likely to blow up underneath you." Aerrow nodded. There was only one thing for it.

"I'm gonna have to take Finn's skimmer." The other two Storm Hawks nodded. There was nothing else for it.

"You'd better go. We'll tell Finn." Said Stork.

"Okay and could you check in on Piper? I want you to make sure she's okay and not doing any work until I get back. Pin her to the bed if you have too. I'll be back in an hour." Aerrow walked off. Stork and Junko shared a knowing glance. A once in a lifetime moment. Nothing needed to be said.

After quickly checking on Piper who was asleep, Aerrow rushed to the hanger and took Radarr over to the entrance to the pipes.

"Radarr, I'm sorry but there's no room for you on Finn's skimmer. Plus you look like you could use some sleep." Radarr didn't argue. He just chirped at Aerrow and disappeared up the pipes. Aerrow sighed. He was going to pay for that.

Aerrow's POV

The mist is really thick; I can actually see it moving around me. It would be too thick for me to navigate if it wasn't for Stork reading directions for me. This would be far too dangerous even for me without that new crystal radar that Piper came up with. She is so clever. Every team envies us because of her. I should tell her that when I get back. Or maybe n-

"Aerrow!" Back to reality, Aerrow.

"Yeah Stork."

"You're approaching the signal's base."

"'Kay Stork. I'll be back soon." I could hear heliscooter near by. That had to be the kid.

"Well, well if it isn't Aerrow of the Storm Hawks." Oh no. I know that Texas drawl!

"Mr Moss."

"Well how kind of you to remember me. Where's the sky monkey?" I tried to stay calm. If I could maneuver back a bit or better yet…

"I wouldn't think of radioing home boy. They can't hear or see you. The mist and this radio jammer is all a little present from Master Cyclonis. And after we have you we're going after the girl." Piper! No! I tried to do a U-turn but I heard the whip whistling through the air. Before the front of Finn's skimmer fell away, I picked up the radio in the hope Stork would hear,

"Look after her. Please."

And then everything went black.

_My first cliff hanger. R&R or it stays that way. :D_


	4. Book Burning and Aphrus Crystals

_To my various reviewers:_

_Vera: Here it is and thank you._

_Domebe-girl: Thank you for the criticism's and here are my answers. 1) I'm very sorry but I'm not going to stop putting up the POV's because I find it ruins the story when the author changes the POV with no sign of who they have changed it too and that takes away the fluency for me but I've taken of the bold if it makes it better. 2) You are right I do use crap and nothing else and it's not because that's the only one I know. I'm just one of those people who find it hard to swear in my stories so I shall find another way to earn my T rating. _

_Also can I make this clear: Your thoughts are important to me. If you have a problem TELL ME. I'm glad that you care enough about this story to make it better. I mean it. Thank you. _

_Alicat259: You're right. Cliffhangers are horrible. I wasn't mean enough to keep this one going for long. And a new chapter is coming? Hurray. And so soon after the first. Thank you. *Junko gives Alicat hug. Something cracks* Whoops um sorry. Keep writing and keep reviewing._

_Katie: Short enough time for you. ;)_

_Aerrow4ever: You're probably right. And don't thank me for telling you your stories awesome. Pat yourself on the back for writing it. *Restrains Junko* I think one broken reviewer is enough for today, big guy._

_Okay, enjoy the story. _

Piper's POV

He's gone. I can't believe. It's not real, this is all a joke. Is it my birthday? Is Aerrow underneath my bed getting ready to jump out and say surprise? Probably not since the last time I checked. I got up and punched the wall. Why was I having these stupid thoughts? How could I have been stupid enough to stand in the middle of the hanger? Why did I have to be stupid enough to teach Stork how to use that blasted radar? How could I be stupid enough to make it? Stupid STUPID STUPID!!!!

I was hammering on the side of the wall now, letting every piece of my emotion go. I had done the worst thing any person could ever do. I had killed the one I loved like Cleopatra or Juliet. Why hadn't I stop reading Shakespeare and practiced some common sense? I had killed him. I thumped the wall harder ignoring the blood from my cracked knuckles. I tried to push away that thought away but it just came back with a vengeance. You killed Aerrow. You Killed Aerrow. YOU KILLED AERROW.

"No" I screamed. I burst into tears, nursing my hand, curling into the fetal position. When Stork had told me that they had lost radio contact, that had been bad. Hearing him say 'Look after her. Please", that had nearly killed me. Seeing Finn's skimmer with the front cut of like someone's idea of black comedy, that was killing me, veeery slowly.

Finn came into my room with a big smile on his face. I couldn't stop myself. I hit him.

"Finn, don't you dare smile. He's gone. He's gone." My words finally descended into sobs and I curled up again. It hurt too much to stand. When Finn stopped harping on about his jaw and how much it hurt, he seemed to remember to tell me something. I resisted the urge to hit him again because it would hurt my already abused knuckles.

"Aerrow isn't dead." What? Finn was smiling again. He really should know better. I punched him again with my other hand. As he opened his mouth to complain, I pinned him against the wall with one hand, grabbed a firebolt crystal with the other and hissed,

"Explain in the next thirty seconds, Finn or I hope you know a really good wigmaker." The threat of losing his hair got him talking.

"Starling's back. She saw Aerrow on a small island with my skimmer on the wastelands. She couldn't see who but she knows it was a Cyclonian from the make of his skimmer. She saw Aerrow being put in a net and taken away but she never got close enough to them to see who it was." I pinned him closer against the wall and gave him my 'keep-playing-guitar-and-see-what-happens' glare. Stork said it was the scariest one in the Atmos.

"Why couldn't she get close to him, Finn? Thirty-five seconds to tell me because I'm feeling nice." He gulped.

"Her skimmer was damaged in the fight. They won by the way." I focused on making the firebolt crystal glow menacingly. That didn't mean it was going to go off, but I forgot to tell Finn that.

"High points, Finn."

"Right, sure. Um… apparently their skimmers are fueled by icers so if she got close the crystals would overheat and she would crash into the lava. When the Cyclonian took off with Aerrow she was too far away to take them on and the mist was too thick for her to find them." I let go off Finn. I hadn't killed Aerrow. I had simply handed him over to Cyclonia. I couldn't decide which thing was worse. Finn put his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey cheer up." I was soo past being able to just cheer up and to emphasize that point I made use of the firebolt crystal.

"GET OUT" I screeched, let a firebolt fly over his head singing his hair. He took the message and ran. I curled on my bed and cried, smelling the burning hair gel and underneath that the faint aroma of Aerrow. A mixture of Radarr, skimmer oil and sun. I held onto that smell as slowly I sank into unconsciousness.

Starling's POV

I walked towards Piper's room. After I had sent Finn to go tell her the good news, I had expected a smiling Piper not a quivering blonde who smelt like birthday candles. I needed to talk to her and if all else failed pin her to the bed and leave her there until she was forced to get her sanity back. I had brought Radarr with me. I figured if there was one person who could help me to talk to Piper it would be the one who couldn't. I knocked on her door.

"Piper," I whispered then moved out of the way of the door. A smart move as it turned out as the door opened to let a huge book fly past me. I bent down to pick it up. 'Shakespeare's Complete Works'. A strange choice. Then I noticed pages were ripped out. I had a look at what they were.

They looked to have been the end of 'Cleopatra and Anthony' and 'Romeo and Juliet' before they had been ripped out. From the smell that came from Piper's room, I deduced she had played target practice with them. I walked in the still open door, Radarr still on my shoulders. He was a brave little character, I'd give him that.

Piper was lying on the bed, hiccupping away tears, knees brought up to her chin looking at her pendant. I looked at it too but I couldn't fathom what was so fascinating about it.

"Piper, are you okay?" She sighed and ignored me like I wasn't there. I sat down next to her, pushing away a firebolt crystal on the floor as subtly as I could with my foot. Radarr jumped of my shoulder's and moved cautiously towards her. Finally, Piper seemed to acknowledge my presence.

"I've as good as killed him. He's in the hands of Cyclonis. She does three things with her prisoners. She either recruits them, tortures them for information or" Piper drew a shaky breath "or she kills them. Aerrow has no information they want and he isn't going to join so… so." She burst back into tears and by this point Radarr was close enough to touch her shoulder but was reluctant. When she burst into tears, Radarr visibly swallowed his fear and gave her a hug. This act of bravery (and the fact there was no retribution) gave me the courage to talk to her.

"Piper, snap out of it. What exactly could you have done?" I winced that was never a good thing to ask so I quickly added something else. "Aerrow is a brilliant fighter and he had lots of information about you and the other squadrons. At the very least we know Cyclonis isn't going to kill him." That seemed to calm her enough for me to let my curiosity get the better of me.

"What's with the crystal?" She didn't answer. She closed her eyes and the crystal began to glow. Neither Radarr nor I moved. A beautiful white light flew out of the crystal and a 3-D image of Aerrow was thrown up from the crystal. I looked closer. There was a difference between this Aerrow and the one I knew. That's when I recognised the crystal.

"That's an Aphrus crystal." I whispered. Piper looked at me with so much surprise that I really should have been insulted.

"Yes, how did you know about that?" I grimaced.

"My mum had one. It wasn't of my dad." She didn't pry any further. Smart move. Radarr cocked his head. He was obviously confused. I turned to him.

"An Aphrus crystal is like a mind reader. It looks into your head and it finds true love." Radarr looked skeptical and too be fair I didn't blame him. "Yeah, I know it sounds like something out of a film. They were made in ancient times so that people knew who they were meant to end up with. There aren't many left. Cyclonis destroys and she can find."

"Why?" Piper asked. I assumed that she knew this and was asking for Radarr's sake.

"Legend has it when she picks one up it shows herself. Therefore why should she believe in anything as tacky as love? Basically, when an Aphrus crystal knows the person that holds it loves someone more than anything else in the Atmos, it shows the world how they see that person." When I looked at Piper's I saw why the too Aerrow's were different. He had that sparkle of adventure about him but there wasn't any of the steel you get in battle. He was just smiling, happy and content.

"You really love him. Don't you?"

"Yes… and now he's gone." I stood up; there was only one thing to say.

"Not if you get up and do something about it." I held out my hand. She paused, smiled and took it.

"I'm sorry but I can't help. My terra needs me. Whoever it was left a path of destruction in his wake."

"Fine. We can handle ourselves." I could see that Piper was thinking. I left with Radarr. I would say goodbye to the guys and head home. There was work to be done.

Piper's POV

This was no ordinary Talon. This was a higher up. Higher up enough to know that they had lost to the Blizzarians and they needed a distraction for Starling when she came back so that she couldn't help. More than that, this was a professional operation. Only three of the commanders that I know have a grudge against Aerrow could have done this: Moss, Dark Ace and Ravess. Snipe was no wear near smart enough to help. But who was it? I looked out of the window. Where are you Aerrow?

Aerrow's POV

No-one can hear you scream in Hell. And if they do they don't really care.

_Sorry. I know finishing one cliffhanger on top of another is cruel and insensitive but knowing me there will be another chapter tomorrow. One request though: Five reviews by tomorrow please. If I don't get five it doesn't mean I won't write it. I just like seeing my reviewers. Is that okay? So remember five reviews by tomorrow please. R&R. _


	5. Finn get's something right?

_To my five reviewers (thanks guys I know it was a weird request and all that, I'll never do it again):_

_Diehardstormhawksfan: Thanks for the idea. I think I might try that in my next chapter. _

_Dombe-girl: You're right as usual. The Storm Hawks don't seem the kind who swear. Like I said I'll find another way to earn my T rating. And listen. If you have problems with the story don't tell me that I can ignore it. I shouldn't. That's what the reviews are there for. To tell me if I'm doing well or not. Thanks for the criticism. There's something you don't read everyday._

_Alicat259: I have homework I should be getting to as well. And sorry for the cracked ribs, I don't usually injure my reviewers. :S_

_Katie: I think I am becoming a little bit cruel. Glad this was fast enough for you._

_Whisperthewolf: I hurried as fast as I could. Cool pen name by the way. Why whisper?_

_Vera: Am I becoming too predictable now. _

_Listen. On the last two chapters of Finn's POV, listen to the beginning of Never Think by Rob Pattinson it is really good mood music for the chapters._

Aerrow's POV

No-one can hear you scream in Hell. And if they do they don't really care. I know that's sounds melodramatic but I can't help it. It's dark in here and I don't just mean dark-although- I- can-vaguely-see-things. Everywhere I look there is black. If I move my hand I can't see it. The only evidence I get that it's there is a slap in the face.

There's no-one else here or if they are, they're being very quiet and are much better at hiding then me in a square room with no inclination where the other person is. Focus Aerrow. Think of the positives. There was only one that I can think of. I can't hear screaming. Although I really don't want to think about them, thinking about the negatives is better than doing nothing.

Piper was probably stuck in here somewhere near by and knowing Cyclonis and her need for an equal it was most likely that she was about to be taken away for torture or worse. I'm trapped in a prison with no door. I was dropped through a trapdoor in the roof. It had been seven feet above the floor. I'm still glad that they had dropped me feet first although my legs are pounding like mad. Head first and the fall may have killed me.

There was something weird. In those five seconds of light before the Cyclonians had shut the trapdoor I saw speakers in the four corners of my prison. Now that I think about it if I was Moss I would want to gloat too. So to pass the time until he does I rolled over and tried to sleep. I can feel drowsiness claiming my body piece by piece like a numbing duvet. I close my eyes and think of better times. I think of my team. I think of her. And it doesn't hurt anymore.

Piper's POV

Right to work. I need to go find the others. Finn is probably hiding. I don't blame him but I don't regret the threatening part of our little chat. I had been waiting to do that since he had tar and feathered me (with pink feathers!!! Why pink?) to the door of Aerrow's room. Aerrow had helped me get off and instead of letting me do the revenge he had been really sweet and done it for me while I took a shower and defeathered. He took Finn's guitar and put it in the incinerator. At least that's what we told Finn.

There is a hollow compartment at the top of the incinerator where Junko hides candy when he thinks that Finn knows about his secret stash of candy (which he does) and takes them out again when he's found somewhere Finn would never think to look (under his pillow most of the time, Junko's, not Finn's). Eventually, Aerrow had given it back to Finn after a couple of weeks. I don't know why Finn complained. So there was chocolate on the strings, if it were up to me he wouldn't have got it back.

Aerrow was the one of the best things about this squadron. Without him, we weren't going to last together long. I held back the tears. There was no point in crying. I had to hold everything together until he gets back. And that meant talking to them like a normal person. I had one last look at the picture on my Aphrus crystal. For Aerrow, I could be brave.

I walked into the cockpit and no-one was there except for Stork and Radarr. Radarr jumped up onto my shoulder and chirped sadly. I patted his shoulder to say I felt the same way. Stork turned from the control briefly to say,

"Finn and Junko are hiding from you." I smiled.

"I thought so. Why?"

"Finn told horror stories about you trying to kill him with a firebolt crystal." And he said it with a straight face.

"So why aren't you hiding too?" Stork turned around with one eyebrow raised.

"Because I'm not afraid of you." I smiled harder. It was nice talking to Stork.

"Can you set the Condor on autopilot? We need to find Finn and Junko." Stork raised an eyebrow. "Okay. Fine. We should find Finn and Junko. I'm in charge and I know we need to face this as a team."

"Are you sure about that?" I sighed.

"Yeah Stork. We need Junko to repair the ship if it gets damaged which it will despite your fancy flying and as much as I really, really hate to admit it, Finn is our best marksman and we are going to need his help." Storks turn to sigh.

"Fine but can I just say that after this I need to talk to you."

"About."

"That would be telling."

"Whatever, let's just find them." Junko was easy to find. He was quivering under his bed covers with his teddy and a face full of chocolate. I tempted him out with a bar of chocolate and he took it. I felt very bad about what I had done for the first time when I saw that wide, eyed look he gets when he's about to cry.

"Don't worry, Junko." I said. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know." Now that surprised me.

"Then why were you hiding?"

"I miss Aerrow and wanted some alone time." I sat down next to him. "You're lucky. You're the smart one. You know what to do. I have no idea." I laughed.

"So far my bright ideas have been threatening Finn and torching one of my books. How is that smart?" He chuckled and looked up at me with those big grey eyes. "Junko, why don't you go get something to eat and meet me in the cockpit in five minutes, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." I smiled. That's better. Now I had to find Finn. Hmm…I wonder. I went down to the hanger. Nope I couldn't hear his guitar. I looked inside. Defiantly no Finn. Where was he?

Finn's POV

I just hit the motherload. So as soon as Piper leaves her room, I'm waiting outside the door to hit her with a tickle crystal except I was holding it the wrong way. Whoops. Anyway, I figure she's still going to be angry so I snuck inside her room for black mail material and what do I find?

Her journal. I can't wait to open it and see what lies inside.

'_Squadron's log.'_ Oh great. I found something that she has been trying to get us too add to for years. She said that 'It'll be something for people to look up too when we're gone.' Yeah, well by then the awesome styling of the Finnster will be a national wide hit and I'll be famous anyway.

I left the book where I found it and left. I'd just go to my room and listen to some rock. Then I saw something sticking out of her pillow. A photo. I had a look. Piper had taken this at Christmas last year. Piper had wanted one of the team so she cannibalized my crossbow to make a camera that flashed when you pushed the button.

Her Christmas present had been to let me play my rock all day with no complaints (she wore earmuffs all day even though it wasn't cold) and she had put the crossbow back together again so all was forgiven. Anyway, there we were. I was in my awesome 'chica-cha' pose, Junko was smiling, Stork was wearing a paper hat and looking moody and Radarr was sitting on Aerrow's shoulder. Aerrow had his arm round Piper and Piper was making bunny ears behind his head and she was laughing. She looked so happy with him. And now he wasn't here anymore.

I felt really bad. She must be suffering. I made a solemn swear (I didn't even know I knew the word 'solemn' but Piper rubs off on you after a while). I wouldn't make her life miserable until Aerrow was back and she was feeling better. She had too much to deal without me and my awesome pranks getting in her way. I replaced the photo and walked to the cock-pit. I wonder where she was.

Piper's POV

Finn suddenly walks in and smiles when he see me. That's weird.

"Finn, I thought you were scared?"

"Piper, I hate to tell you this but you're not as scary as you think you are." I laughed at this remembering Finn's look of terror at the risk of losing his hair.

"Whatever, get over here. We need to find Aerrow." I looked back down at the map. "Alright here is where we are." I pointed at the model of the Condor near Starome. "The surrounding terras are Terra Neon." I pointed to a terra marked with a yellow flag.

"I don't think they would be keeping him there," said Finn, seriously. "Too many witnesses. Someone might see them bringing in Aerrow." I was a little surprised at his focus on the task at hand.

"You're right." I took off the yellow flag. "That leaves Terra Blizzarus" I pointed to one marked with a blue flag "and Terra Atmosia." This one had a purple flag.

"But that means that it could have been any of the three you suspect," said Junko. I was surprised I could understand him with a mouth full of sandwich.

"No, Dark Ace wasn't at the rebellion. That leaves Moss who was assisting picking up prisoners that were doomed for Zartacla and Ravess stayed to help them fight." I rubbed my temples. Who was it?

"Did those prisoners get away?" asked Finn, interrupting my thoughts. Trying not to be annoyed I replied,

"Yes."

"It was Moss." I was surprised. Again. This didn't happen often. But I was cautiously skeptical.

"Why do you think that Finn?"

"Two reasons: One it was a straight cut through my skimmer. You can't do that with a Ravess's arrows. You need an energy bolt or a bigger arrow."

"So she took an energy blade with her. That doesn't prove anything." Finn waggled his finger.

"That's not the clever bit." I chewed my bottom lip trying not to laugh. "Ah ye of little faith. The second reason was that if those prisoners were escaping they would head for Atmosia which is a path that leads over Starome." He traced the route over my map." My guess is that Moss saw Aerrow and decided to go for the bigger prize." I nodded. It made sense.

"So Aerrow is most likely here on Zartacla. So all we have to do is sneak into a highly guarded Cyclonian prison and break out our leader under almost impossible conditions."

"We're doomed," said Stork and I almost agreed with him. But not quite. For Aerrow, I would be brave.

_Oh no. Finn was right. Even I find that weird and I wrote it. R&R, no threats for five reviews that was a bit mean. _


	6. Dreams of the Damned

_To my reviewers:_

_Alicat259: Yeah. I thought Finn deserved to be right at least once (I'm blonde too by the way ;).)_

_JasperHale987: It's nice to hear from you too. I'm a girl btw (I thought that was obvious) _

_Whisperthewolf: Thanks for telling me about Whisper. Glad you like the chapter. _

_Katie: Nah Piper let her sleep for a bit. She might not like this next chapter._

_Jenergy: I updated ASAP. Hope you enjoy._

_LostLyra: I hope this is before your exams. They suck!!! Don't tell Piper I said that._

_Dombe-girl: Glad you're enjoying it._

_Aerrow4ever: Who doesn't love Aerrow? Soz about the rapid pace. Hope you can keep up. :)_

Piper's POV

It's been a long day. It's too quiet. Everything seems to have stilled in Aerrow's absence. Finn listened to his headphones in his room. Radarr is in the hanger with Junko giving all the skimmers a tune up. Stork isn't muttering about anything he just glares at clouds like he's looking for something.

Me? I can't do anything. I have checked my maps over and over. Nothing about Terra Zartacla. I'm just in my room practicing my Sky Fu. You never know when it will come in handy. But with every pose my mind wanders until finally I trip up while doing Crouching Cougar and I fall on to my bed. I need to sleep. It's only two in the afternoon but I didn't sleep last night. I wait for my body to give in and slowly I drift into sleep.

_This dream was nice. Aerrow was here. And he was smiling that smile he get's when there's a new terra to be found or a new adventure to be had. He was sitting next to me on top of the large hill on top of Terra Atmosia. It's really peaceful. Just him and me. No pressure, no noise, no Cyclonians; just peaceful bliss. I inched myself closer and breathed in. He smelt like Aerrow. Aerrow looked down at me._

"_Why are you sniffing me?" he chuckled our faces only millimeters apart._

"_To make sure this isn't a dream," I said and I leaned forward to kiss him …and fell through him. _

"_But Piper this is a dream." But it wasn't Aerrow who said this. It was the Dark Ace. He grabbed my ankle and held me up to his face by it. He made kissy faces at me, laughed and then pointed._

_We weren't on Terra Atmosia anymore. Everywhere I looked it was pitch black. Except for Aerrow. And the Talons. They had him pinned, one Talon holding down his shoulder, one holding down his legs and there was another Talon waving a firebolt crystal in front of his face. _

"_No!" I screamed but none of the Talons turned around as if they couldn't hear me. I could barely hear my screaming. I realized I was sobbing now. I could feel the tears pouring down of my face. I was running towards them. Somehow I was going to stop this. Somehow I was going to save him. But just as I was about a foot from where they where someone turned the sound back on. The Cyclonians were laughing and Aerrow turned his head to me and whispered, _

"_Where were you?" And then the Cyclonian fired, there was a flash of red light-_

-and then I woke up. I was sweating and crying but that didn't matter. Aerrow was in trouble. My dream was an omen. I had this strange feeling that I shouldn't be looking at the maps. I should be looking through my books. If the Cyclonians wanted Aerrow, it had to be for a reason.

Aerrow's POV

I think of my team. I think of her. And it doesn't hurt anymore.

_I'm on a frozen Terra. Is this Terra Zartacla or Blizzarus or_

"_Hey Aerrow" Piper? What's she doing here? She looks happy. She's wearing her uniform. I looked down. So was I. For a frozen Terra it really wasn't that cold. We were walking on a frozen path. Well I was walking. Piper was literally running rings around me. Suddenly she slipped._

_I catch her and look into her tangerine eyes and I see joy and happiness. None of the inferno that burns inside her. No anger, no resentment just Piper having fun and being happy. She quickly corrects herself. I laugh and grab her around the waist. But then I fall over and she falls over too. We lay on the frozen ground, laughing our heads off. _

_Then suddenly a forget-me-not pokes up through the ground. I look around. Flowers of all shapes and sizes are pushing up through the frozen ground. A tree appears with delicate peach blossom decorating the branches. Waving grass rippled like a green, lush ocean. I look at Piper. None of this was as breathtaking as she was. I take one more look into her topaz eyes._

_But they aren't there anymore. I look around. She's being dragged away by Master Cyclonis, unconscious. I run after them. All the flowers are wilting, the grass dying and the peach blossom turning black wherever I or the Master touches them. None of that is important._

"_Piper!" I yell. I'm coming. I don't stop running. But I can't see them anymore. Everything is black, everything is black-_

"Piper," I whisper. It's still black. Am I still dreaming?

"Glad to see you're awake, boy." Nope, I'm awake. There is no way I would let Moss in my dreams. How did he get in here?

"How did you get in here?"

"Now that's my little secret. Now Cyclonis has a plan for you. And before we get started with the plan I have to ask: Will you join Cyclonia?"

"I would rather eat dirt!" How could they possibly think I would join them after everything they had done?

"Thought not." He laughs and brings his face close to mine. Or at least I assume he does because I can smell someone's bad breath. "Boys, pick him up and take him out. You know where." A rough piece of cloth is placed over my eyes. Two pairs of hands shackle my hands and feet together. I try to struggle but they must have drugged me because I can't move. I can barely feel them doing it. I wonder what they are going to do to me? And if I will be able to see Piper.

Moss's POV

Oh this is gonna be fun. How long have I dreamed of this? A chance to torture the kid who scratched Bessie. Who escaped. Who humiliated me twice. And Master Cyclonis had given me the green light.

"But only so you can find his weak point; the kink in his amour. Then keep him in good condition until we can make him a Cyclonian. Our new Ace." Of course when he whispered that his navigators name when he woke up I can be absolutely sure who his weakness is. But he already thinks I have her. So I can have some fun before telling the Master.

The Talons should have tied him up by now. I picked up my whip and flicked it down from the 'chopping trees' setting to the 'cut but not kill' setting. This was going to be fun.

Aerrow's POV

I am being tied up by the Talons. They had my hands chained to the walls on either side of me and my feet slightly elevated of the ground with heavy manacles attached. The room was circular with a small window behind me that let the hot sunshine fry the back of my neck. I can guess why I was tied up liked this. Torture. They need something from me and they are not going to get it from me.

I'm trying to find my core. That was the technical term. Finding your core actually means finding a level of meditation that shields you from the pain until it's over. If I can reach it I can ignore the pain when it comes. But it's not as simple as that. Only two sky knights found their core, lived through their torture and escaped to tell the tale. If you don't find the right level of meditation, eventually you get dragged out of your mind by the pain and into insanity if your mind isn't strong enough to handle both at the same time. I can hear footsteps. Focus Aerrow, find your core, find your happy place.

"Whatever you're athinken boy, it ain't gonna work," Moss exclaimed breaking my concentration.

"Where's Piper?" I asked with a hundred more questions are burning in my mind. Is she okay? Was she hurt? Does Cyclonis know she's here?

"She's on Terra Cyclonia. Cyclonis has let her have her own little room. Feisty one, she is. But if you escape, she'll be thrown into the Wastelands faster than you can say 'Geronimo'." He leaned in to say these last words and this time I was sure it was his BO I was smelling.

"Hey Warden, have you heard of this revolutionary invention? It's called a toothbrush." I was getting distracted. I looked for my core finding something to trigger it. A memory, a thought, a piece of music, anything. I figure I could survive five lashes before I started screaming.

"Laugh all you want, boy," He flicked the whip and it made an ominous crack around the room. "You won't be laughing for much longer." And then he pulled back his arm and let fly with the whip. It slashed across my back and I could feel pain crawling up my spinal cord. I stayed strong. I could fight this. I would find my core and stay strong.

Down the whip came again, this time cutting through my leg. I could see it sever the cloth like a knife through rice paper. The cut started to bleed and the warmth of my own blood was sickeningly comforting in this room. It was really cold for a prison on a hot terra. Why was it so cold all of a sudden? Again the whip came, this time across my chest where I could see it clearly. I could see the delight in Moss's piggy little eyes. I almost gasped at my own idiocy. He didn't want information. He just wanted me to suffer.

Another crack from the whip as I felt it cut across my back. The wounds had begun to burn with a strange fire to counteract the cold. Probably an aftereffect of the firebolt crystal. I couldn't hold in a scream much longer. No, I was going to stay strong because Piper needed me.

Piper! There it was the answer to my problem. I felt a sudden warmth run up my body, a cool, healing water that prevented my wounds from hurting me. I held the image of my team, the Storm Hawks, my family in my head. I could hear them telling me not to give up. That I could make it through this.

I can make it through this. I will make it through this. Careful not to break the tranquil state, I thought of my team and better times. I thought of the time I flew into the Exosphere. The time that I had out ridden the Dark Ace at the Great Atmos Race. The time that Finn had cloned himself a hundred times or more until the Condor couldn't handle them all. The time that Stork had to take help with a Sky Scout Troup and how proud he was of them learning all the basics for fighting of Bog measles. And most of all he remembered the time that Piper had left and the Condor had been in a state of chaos. I hoped Stork, Finn, Junko and Radarr could hold everything together long enough to find her.

I stayed in my core until I became vaguely aware that I was moving. I looked around and almost fell over. My body was screaming. It was on fire. I looked everywhere. I had cuts the size of Radarr to the size of Skimmer wings all the way across my body. But I hadn't felt it. I had found my safe place with my team where I know they would look after me.

Piper's POV

Oh no they wouldn't. That's too inhumane even for them. They wouldn't. Oh but they would. Nothing is too horrible for them. We needed to hurry. I ran for the cock pit.

"Piper, I need to talk to you," said Stork, calmly. Then he saw the look on my face. "What's wrong?"

"They're going to brand him," I cried, oceans of tears falling down my cheeks. "They're going to make him one of them, a Cyclonian."

_R&R. Sorry about the lack of Piper POV. We'll definitely have more from her later. May I just say that Piper's dream was inspired by You Found Me by the Fray and Aerrow's dream was inspired by The Planets Bend Between Us and Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. Not important but it needed to be said. _


	7. A Sermus Crystal and Cyclonis wins one

_To my reviewers:_

_LostLyra: Well I hate to prove you wrong. Here's a distraction to help with the exams and revision. I have some exams of my own soon and I know this story helped me._

_RenesmeeRocks: Soz I can only update so fast. Glad you're enjoying it._

_Doilan: Wow! Talk about a bad day. Glad my story helped you out. Thanks for telling me about the spelling. I'll look out for it._

_Katie: Piper! Do something. _

_Rose Saphire: I put in as much Piper POV as I could. I like the new name by the way. _

_Jenergy: I updated ASAP. You put in too many updates to be ignored. _

_Brace yourselves guys. This chapter is a little weird but bear with me. It gets better. _

Piper's POV

I couldn't breath. They wouldn't. I must be wrong. Not since before. Not since Nocturnus.

"Um…Piper," I could hear Finn but he sounded a million miles away. I opened my eyes. Finn was staring at me like I'd grown a third head. I looked around without moving my head. I was crouched on the floor with my head in my hands.

"Where's Stork, Finn?" Finn sat down next to me.

"He fainted." I remember that. "Then he got up and went to find Junko."

"How'd you know he'd fainted?"

"I heard something thud from my room." Now I was really confused.

"But you were listening to your…music when Stork fainted." He looked at the floor.

"I wasn't listening to my music, I just needed an excuse to be alone," he said. "With Aerrow gone it's too quiet and rock, no matter how awesome" he started doing his air guitar motions then stopped remembering what he was saying "can't make it come back." I knew what he meant.

"Yeah Finn. I know. Let's find him and bring him back."

"Hey Piper when you talk about Aerrow why do you fiddle with your crystal?" I was amazed. I looked down and realized I had been fingering the Aphrus crystal without noticing. That was weird. Why was I doing that? I tried to distract Finn.

"Hey Finn if we take away your rock permanently will you be this attentive all the time?" I was curious plus I really didn't want to have to tell Finn about the Aphrus crystal. This was not the time. Speaking of which where was Stork with Junko and Radarr? As if on cue, Stork burst through the door followed by Junko and Radarr.

"What's wrong? What's the emergency?" huffed Junko who had obviously ran the length of the ship to get here. Stork stood next to him, unaffected by the long run.

"You didn't tell them?" I asked. Stork knew as much about this as I did, maybe more.

"No. I can't find words," I raised my eyebrow. Wasn't Stork the one always on the look out for mindworms and other disasters? Pass him a plate of Junko's cooking and he passes you his will and testament in triplicate. He looked at me straight in the eye and I could see this really hurt him. "It's too horrible. I can't say it." I was surprised. Loads of things scared Stork, but this was the first time he refused to talk about it.

Finally Finn lost his temper. "What is it? What is the branding? Why is it so bad?" I couldn't help but notice Radarr. He had been really quiet recently. Of all of us, this was going to hurt him the most. I took a deep breath and began.

"In the old war, when the first Storm Hawks were around, Noctunus, the master of Cyclonia ruled with an iron fist. She was constantly trying to find new minions to help her defeat the sky knights. Then she found a crystal of unimaginable power. The Sermus crystal." A unanimous shiver went around the room and I didn't blame them. It was a word of unspoken evil.

"She used it on many things and for a while it seemed harmless but then one day it fell on one of her servants arms and killed her. But for the few minutes while the girl was still alive, Nocturnus had complete control of the girl. But the crystal turned her brain to dust. The handmaiden wasn't strong enough to fight the crystal. So Nocturnus experimented and found that if she found someone with enough mental and physical strength then she could control that person forever." Finn looked to Stork and asked,

"How come you know so much about it?" The merb looked away so I told Finn for him.

"When the sky knights recaptured Terra Merb they found out that Nocturnus had been using the merbs as her test subjects. Rumor has it that she used Wallops as well. That's how we know so much about it. Like her daughter, Nocturnus liked nothing better than to gloat about her evil plans to her slaves. No-one survived the experience unless Nocturnus needed something from you."

No-one spoke. Finn had gone white, Stork was sitting down mumbling under his breath about cruelty and slaves, Junko was crushing part of the conference table at the thought of this being done to wallops and merbs and Radarr was still. Very still. If I didn't know he was standing and moving around a minute ago I would have thought he was a very accurate Radarr statue.

"W-wh-why do t-h-they c-call it th-e br-br-branding?" Finn spat out too shocked to stop the stuttering from taking over. I didn't want to say. But they had a right to know.

"Because for it to be effective they need to cut the subject open at the spinal cord and shove the crystal when it's red hot into the body so that it can take complete control while the mind is busy with the pain that it's suddenly experiencing." I spoke very quietly but somehow it seemed like my voice was being transmitted through a hundred of Finn's speakers in the hanger. The world held its breath. No-one could think of anything to say. Except for Radarr who let out a long howl that seemed to shake very your soul with the sadness of every note.

"Are we sure that's what's going to happen to Aerrow?" Finn asked once Radarr had stopped howling. I looked at him. I could hear the steel in his voice and I could see the determination that shone through the usually easy going blue.

"That's the only thing that I can think of that she would need him for." It was true. Aerrow didn't have any useful information, he wouldn't join Cyclonia and most of all, he wouldn't betray us. I realized I was touching my Aphrus Crystal again and I knew why. It gave me strength like the real Aerrow.

Stork cleared his throat and we all turned to him. "The merbians do say that there was one case where the merb was able to reject the crystal and keep it from entering his system." Suddenly new hope was found.

"Great" I said "Could we contact him?" Stork suddenly looked very sad.

"No. After Nocturnus saw that the crystal wouldn't work on him, she shot him. In front of everyone." I was afraid to ask but Junko voiced my thoughts.

*

It was night time. No-one had spoken since we heard about the merb being killed. I was looking at the stars and for the first time in a week I had no idea where anyone was and I didn't care. Aerrow was going to become a slave. Worse than that was the thought our leader, our sky night, my Aerrow was going to shrivel up and die in a puppet's body with Cyclonis's smiling face watching him. I looked up at the moon.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I jumped as I realized that Stork was standing right next to me. I looked at the moon again.

"Yes it is," I whispered trying not to think of the days revelations.

"I need to talk to you about something," I know it was rude but I stared at the moon hoping to wish away the gruesome tale that I could feel coming. "It's about Aerrow." That got my attention.

"What about Aerrow?" I looked at Stork to see his yellow eyes fixed on the night sky.

"He loves you know. He really does." I was stunned.

"What?" was all I could choke out. Stork looked at me surprised.

"Don't you love him too?" For some reason I couldn't muster the urge to lie.

"Yes. Probably more than he loves me." Stork chuckled.

"I doubt that." And then he left, leaving me alone with my thoughts. Aerrow loves me. Aerrow loves me. And I love him. I made an oath to myself. I would do whatever it took to get him back. Just to see him again. To tell him I loved him. That was more important than a all of Cyclonians put together.

Aerrow's POV

I just realized. The guards aren't taking me to my cell. Where are we going? They were taking me down a maze of corridors and my hands were free but my feet where still shackled. They weren't taking any chances. Then they shoved me into a room. It was filled with natural sunlight and it took my eyes a moment to adjust. The sunlight was filtering in through a window with bars across it. Outside the natural jungle of Zartacla taunted me with the smell of fresh air and the sounds of wildlife and freedom.

"Aerrow, why don't you sit down?" The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I turned around. Sitting in the shadows on a wooden throne was the Master herself. She smiled and my blood ran cold. "No, fine then. I have a proposition for you." She opened a bag that was resting on her knee and brought out a crystal. It was black with a dot of pure crimson in the middle.

"Do you know what this is, Aerrow?" I did and I wished more than anything that I didn't.

"A Sermus crystal." She clapped her hands together.

"Oh aren't we the clever one? Yes, a hand me down from my mother. She showed me how to use it with her last breaths." She chuckled like the idea of her own mother's death brought her joy. "And you know what it can do?" I nodded. "Then let me explain this as simply as I can: You are going to willingly going to let me use it on you." I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Really and what makes you think that?" Cyclonis looked for an imaginary piece of dirt on her immaculate nails.

"Because if you don't I will use it on Piper." I froze. No. She couldn't. I can't let that happen to Piper. Anything was better than that. She looked at me with those gloating, purple eyes. "Do we have a deal?"

There was no reason to even think about it. "Yes," I whispered, closing my eyes. She had won. I had lost. That was it. I prepared myself for the pain.

"Guards," here it comes. I heard Cyclonis stand up. I braced myself. The door opened. "Take him to his cell." And with that she left me to be dragged to my cell. Once they had thrown me in, I did the only thing I could think to do. I curled up and cried.

_I hate to do that to Aerrow I really do. Don't forget to R&R._


	8. Rescue Mission and The Initiation

_To my reviewers:_

_Sorry Whisperthewolf and Aerrow4ever I missed your reviews when I was writing my last chapter. I apologize._

_Aerrow4Ever: Yes he is getting branded. Did you not read that part? Joking ;). Thanks for the review._

_PaigeyLou: Thanks for all the reviews. If you like Aerrow torturing you might like this next chapter. If not don't read it. Trust me._

_Vera: I don't know. If Aerrow was in a situation like this in the show what would he do? BTW You're waiting __**patiently**__!!! Is something wrong?_

_Christy101: Wow. Um… I guess I will give you two tips: 1) Check your work and make sure it sounds good to you as well as everyone else and 2) stay true to the basic character of the Storm Hawks or people will get bored of it i.e. Finn still has to be obnoxious some of the time, Aerrow has to be honorable ect ect. I guess I am a bit sensitive but mostly it's because I'm too lazy to PM everyone who reviews me_

_Alicat259: I did come up with the name. Can you guess how? If not I'll tell you in the next chapter. As for the good story it, I aim to please._

_Doilan: Yeah I know dombe-girl keeps reminding me about my mistakes and speedy writing and there is a reason why my last chapter came so fast. I'll tell you at the end of this chapter. _

_Katie: Sorry about the rain. Finn, seriously buddy, shut up for a bit if you fear for your life._

_Dombe-girl: Yeah soz about that. Kudos for noticing the mistakes. _

_Whisperthewolf: Being mean to Aerrow is one of the best bits about this_

_RoseSaphire: We'll see…_

_LostLyra: Thanks. Sorry about no gloom and doom speech but I figure that Stork would rather eat mindworms than talk to Piper about love. Thanks, that distraction technique works everytime._

Aerrow's POV

Why on earth was I crying? I don't know but I can't stop. It all seems to have spiraled into nothing, all the work, all the hardship, everything we went through all. And now Piper is stuck on Cyclonia, alone and friendless in that fiery hell hole while I'm imprisoned on Terra Zartacla and about to leave as Cyclonian drone. If I had one wish, I would wish that the others found Piper in time to save her from whatever Cyclonis has planned for her.

Thinking of Piper opened a gaping hole in my thoughts, sucking away all the positive memories that I had of my team, replacing it with more and more gloom. A bright light appeared from the sky, fighting away my black hole for the moment. I squinted up at the light. Is it a sign not to give up?

"Hello down there." Nope, it's the world's biggest sore loser, the Dark Ace. "How nice to see you, Aerrow." Has he come to get it over and done with? Suddenly there was a loud thump and I could see the Dark Ace's sarcastic features lit up by the white light from above.

"Hello, Ace. What brings you to my little piece of Hell?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Still fighting even when the end draws near, little sky knight?" He drew his sword and twisted it around in his hand, looking at it thoughtfully. "Dry those tears, it'll be over soon. Master Cyclonis has just called a few friends to come and watch your initiation to the Cyclonian family." I should have known that my humiliation wasn't over.

"Who's coming?" Dark Ace bent down to look me in the eye.

"Oh no-one in particular. Just Snipe, Ravess, the entire Cyclonian fleet. Oh and me, of course. Master Cyclonis has given me the great pleasure of being the one to cut you open. I'm going to enjoy that." I couldn't resist one final jab at his ego.

"Why because you couldn't beat me in hand to hand combat?" I asked and watched with pleasure as his face fell. Then he smiled.

"Laugh all you want, Aerrow. You aren't getting out of this one. In a few hours, you will take orders from Cyclonis. And you know what your first job is going to be?" I shook my head but in my heart I knew what was coming. "To destroy the Storm Hawks." I felt my heart sink as Dark Ace laughed all the way to the corner in the shadows. Then the cover was replaced on the hole and everything was pitch black and silent except for the echoes of the Dark Ace's triumph. This time I didn't feel like crying.

Piper's POV

"How close are to Terra Zartacla, Stork?"

"About five miles further then when you asked me the last time, Piper." I could tell he was rolling his eyes but I continued pacing. We were just below the cloud cover, far enough down that no person would have risked sensors but not so far below that we were in danger of meeting a lava worm at the wrong moment.

I stopped pacing. I looked around the cock-pit. Finn was cleaning his cross bow as a way of relaxation, Junko was tinkering with bits of scrap metal (well when I say tinkering I mean he was basically mashing them together to make various shapes before realizing what he was doing and then pulling it all apart again) and Radarr was…not here. In fact I hadn't seen Radarr for a while.

I left the room after telling Stork to alert me if he anything was wrong. More mumbling and eye rolling but he promised and that was good enough for me. I had a vague idea where Radarr might be. I turned a left and headed to Aerrow's room. When I got to the door, I paused. It seemed like I was intruding on him even though he wasn't there anymore.

Then I remembered Radarr needed a friend. With that thought in mind, I walked in to find Radarr lying on Aerrow's bed. He didn't look upset but he barely noticed when I came in. I sat on the bed and stroked the spot behind his ears I knew he enjoyed having stroked. He whined sorrowfully and looked at me.

"Yeah I know." And I did. For once I understood Radarr without playing charades for an hour. He missed his best friend and he was being the bravest of us all. He had never sat down and moped, he had never threatened Finn with a firebolt crystal and most of all, he had never let us know that he missed Aerrow this much.

I left Radarr alone, still sitting next to him to show him that I was here for him. While I sat there I had a look around Aerrow's room. Since he had got last pick on rooms (even though he could have called the biggest under his right as the sky knight and his dad had owned the ship ect.), so he had the smallest. There was the bed with a Storm Hawk insignia in the middle of his blankets, a wardrobe with a door open and a spare pair of his armour visible and a bed side table with a hairbrush (unused). It was all very tidy for Aerrow but then again there was little to be out of place. I looked at Radarr. He seemed better somehow. But only a little.

Abruptly a flash of white noise whooshed out of the speakers in Aerrow's room, followed by Stork's worried voice.

"Piper, get to the cock-pit with Radarr. NOW! We have a situation." The speaker crackled and then died. Radarr looked at me and, knowing what the only thing he could have wanted was, I held out my shoulder. He smiled and then jumped on it. He was heavy but he seemed happy so I didn't complain. Stork was on the brink of a meltdown when I came in with Radarr.

"What's wrong" I asked. His voice was really high when he spoke,

"Cyclonians," he squeaked. I tensed.

"Where?" He shuddered.

"Everywhere." Finn offered me the radar. Red blips were Cyclonians and green were allies. The screen shone red, practically covered in little red blips. I thought about it.

"Junko, do we still have our Cyclonian disguises?" He nodded. "Great. Get one for you, me and Finn." He ran to go get them. Stork was huddled in a ball, muttering 'they're everywhere' over and over. "Stork, can you look after the Condor?" No response.

"Stork" I shouted. He looked up as if I had appeared out of thin air.

"Yeah."

"Can you look after the Condor?" I said as softly as possible so he wouldn't freak out again. He nodded. "Okay Radarr," he looked at me expectantly. "I need you to hide in the toolbox again." He shuddered. He had only stuffed himself in there the once when we had rescued Dove and refused to go near the dreaded box ever since. But he seemed to know it was either this or not come. Radarr nodded reluctantly.

"Okay. Finn, stay here and look after Stork. I need to go and get some crystals from my room."

"Yeah. No problem." Finn said though he kept his distance from Stork. When Stork got tense he tended to break into his large supply of disinfectants and start to sterilize everything within ten metres.

I laughed and ran to my room. This was how it should be. The Storm Hawks were a team again.

*

There were far too many Cyclonians for them to notice that three were missing. At least that was what we were hoping. We had found three stragglers and knocked them off their skimmers into the Wastelands. By the time anyone notices they are missing it'll be too late to stop us.

Too be perfectly honest I'm having trouble with flying my own skimmer. It's all well and done for Junko and Finn who have been flying them their whole lives but I miss my heliscooter. This thing is too fast and no where near as comfortable or agile. Plus every time I try to turn, I do a barrel-roll.

"Hey Piper, you gotta show me how to do that!" said Finn, not appreciating the seriousness of the mission now he was in the sky.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," I said and he quickly retreated. I didn't really feel sick but I was not showing Finn any tricks until the mission was over and I knew what I was doing. Finally to my relief we saw the dense jungle of Zartacla. I absentmindedly touched the Chroma crystal in my pocket. The disguises were good enough to fool the Cyclonians but since Radarr was one of a kind he has to stay in toolbox. I know Radarr would have preferred to ride with me but I didn't want to risk tipping him into the Wastelands by accident so he rode with Finn.

We landed on Zartacla and were pushed away from our rides by the wave upon wave of Cyclonians coming. I had worried that we wouldn't be able to get inside because we had no ID but there were too many of the Cyclonians for there to be enough people to check all their IDs.

It wasn't until I noticed that the crowd wasn't moving towards the prison and instead was heading towards the river did I get worried. How were we going to get in unnoticed? I looked at Finn and Junko and saw the same question in their eyes. But that was before we saw the banner. It was a big red one with green lettering stretched out between two palm trees.

'Aerrow's initiation ceremony' it read 'All Cyclonians welcome.' I was nearly sick. I had been right. They were really going to do it. We were too late. But then I remembered what we were fighting for and new courage flowed through my veins. I looked down the path. There was a large crowd of a thousand or more Cyclonians all grouped in front of an impressive wooden stage. I realized that needed to talk to Junko and Finn in private. I nudged Junko and Finn and mouthed 'follow my lead'.

Then I unclenched my stomach and let the thought of what was going to happen flood my mind. I ran for the bushes. It was not a pleasant experience but it had the desired effect.

"We'll go make sure she's okay," I heard the Junko reassure the rest of the group and heard him and Finn move towards me.

"What's the plan?" whispered Junko, followed by a loud "Are you okay?" as the gaggle of Cyclonians moved, so as to make sure no-one suspected anything.

"I will be" I said weakly. "Did you see what's down the path?"

"Yeah, I've never seen so many Cyclonians before," exclaimed Finn, then he said "Ugh, you couldn't have a less disgusting method to get away from the group could you?"

"No and keep your voice down," I hissed, "Right here is how it's going to work. Finn and I will move towards the front of the stage. We're more conspicuous than you. Sorry Junko." He shrugged it off with a smile. "I want you to go to the back of the stage and if someone discovers me or Finn start smashing." He grinned. I turned to Finn. "We have to find a way to stop the ceremony."

Aerrow's POV

I was alone again waiting for something to happen. As if on cue, someone pulled of the cover of the hole and dropped something down with a soft thud.

"Put that on. Five minutes," came a voice I remembered. Hamish, Moss's whipping boy. He sounded awfully happy for once. I looked at the bundle that had been dropped down. It was a Cyclonian uniform. No armour, of course. I put it on. The material rubbed against my wounds but it was better than the sweat soaked rags that were all that was left of my Storm Hawks Cyclonian guards appeared at my sides as if from nowhere. I got up.

"Lead the way," I said and followed them down a long corridor with doors leading off to other cells. I thought how easy it would be to drop kick the guards and run off. But then they would kill Piper and I couldn't let that happen.

I was led out into the outside and I breathed in the first scent of fresh air I had had in…a week? It was hard to tell in a world with no night or day. The Cyclonian guards prodded me to make me walk faster. I looked ahead. There was the biggest crowd of Cyclonian's I had ever seen in one place. I hoped they wouldn't notice me.

Then one of the guards gave a shrill whistle and all eyes were on me. Suddenly the whole group hissed and booed as one. They threw anything they had at me. I was pelted with stones, flame corn and used crystals. Most of them missed but some found their target and stung.

I was led through the crowd. I kept my head down so that it wouldn't be such an easy target. We reached a wooden stage and I was forced up the staircase to the platform. On the stage were Moss, Dark Ace, Ravess, Snipe and Master Cyclonis, all of which were grinning at me like a pride of lions that spotted a lame gazelle. Master Cyclonis addressed the crowds as I was pushed to her left.

"My dear Cyclonians," she said to a massive applause, "Welcome to dear Aerrow's initiation."

Piper's POV

Aerrow looked at the ground as he passed Finn and me so he couldn't see us. He was being pelted with anything the Cyclonians had on hand and I wanted to go and shield him from the mini-missiles but that would do more harm than good. I restrained Finn, as he took a step toward nearest Cyclonians pelting Aerrow with stones. I had never seen him so angry.

"Wait," I said. He nodded but didn't look happy about it. When Aerrow was finally shoved next to Master Cyclonis, she addressed the crowd.

"My dear Cyclonians," she cried, "Welcome to dear Aerrow's initiation. As we have seen this sky knight has caused all sorts of trouble," the Cyclonian's around us all hissed "but that ends today. Today he will become one of us. Let the ceremony begin." The crowd exploded with noise. Finn and I had to cover our ears.

Snipe walked up to Aerrow swinging his mace. "For Cyclonia," and brought his mace into Aerrow's stomach. Aerrow bent over double as something cracked. Possibly his ribs.

Ravess drew back her bow. "For Cyclonia," she repeated and hit him in the back of his knees to make him kneel.

Moss drew back his whip "For Cyclonia," he repeated and cut open Aerrow's shirt. I gasped at the long, deep cuts all over his body and, even though I shouldn't notice in this horrible situation, he was really toned.

Dark Ace drew back his energy sword "For Cyclonia" he repeated and cut open Aerrow's back so that you could see the bone of his spinal cord. Aerrow barely flinched.

Master Cyclonis twirled a long red hot poker at the end of her fingers. "Any last words," she asked, smiling evilly. I didn't want to watch but gaze never left the stage. I couldn't look away. Tears were forming in my eyes.

Spitting out blood as he said it, Aerrow replied "To save her." That made Master Cyclonis smile even more like it was some kind of sick joke.

"For Cyclonia," she cried and stuck the brand in the bleeding wound. And Aerrow screamed. And so did I.

_Soz guys. __**Down here read this please.**__ I'm going to be gone for the weekend on a overnight camping trip and won't be back for a while. So no more Zartacla for at least three or four days. R&R. _


	9. Piper's cure and Aerrow's confusion

_Wow I'm tired. That trip was really long. Good fun though. Anyway I still have enough energy to say to my reviewers:_

_Rose Sapphire: Thank. I did._

_Domebe-girl: I aim to please. (Have I already said that?)_

_Christy101: Did you like the advice I gave? I'm not sure I can reach 100 reviews. That depends on how many people decide to review. Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like it._

_Doilan: Nice Zoidberg impression. I love Futurama. Thanks for understanding._

_Aerrow4Ever: Did you survive the four days? Glad you like the story._

_Jenergy: Piper always saves the day!!! (BTW why did you review chap 1?)_

_PaigeyLou: Aerrow torturing does seem to be one of my specialties. By the way:_

_You're right. I love long reviews_

_I'm not bothered, just glad you reviewed._

_Boredom is also one of my greatest problems this week_

_Vera: I don't mind you telling me to update. I like it. It tells me you want to see more of the story. I never thought you were being rude. _

_Alicat259: You do leave awful cliffhanger. As for Sermus, take must serve, chop off all the letters except for the first three and swap the order of the words. But I was feeling evil at the time._

_Whisperthewolf: Soz. Here it is._

_Katie: Believe me. Aerrow torturing __is__ my future. At least, for the rest of the story it is. Maybe I'll move on to another character after this one. _

_MissJuly005: Hope you like the chapter but I'm afraid it's not the ending. _

Piper's POV

I screamed. I could smell the hot acrid odour of hot bone from a meter or so from the stage but it wasn't that that made me scream. Aerrow was screaming from the pain. He was writhing, his green eyes open but the pupils were so big that the emerald green was hidden underneath the dense night and his body was arching with sickening cracking noises. I covered my ears and knelt to the ground but I was still looking at the stage though it sickened me because I couldn't look away for some reason.

Cyclonis was holding the poker into the wound and then she produced a black crystal with a dark red spot in the middle. For what seemed like an hour she twirled it in her hands examining it almost and then she plunged it in. Aerrow was past screaming; his face contorted with the pain of it all. Then he laid still, eyes scrunched up from the pain, muscles tense and eyes closed as if he were sleeping and having a nightmare.

Cyclonis watched for a moment and then she looked right at me. I was crying and I felt my knees give way. My green hair was sticking to my face and I could feel the tears running down my face.

"You Cyclonian," I could feel Cyclonis looking at me but I didn't have the strength to look back, "You should be enjoying this. Bring her up here." Two pairs of arms pulled me to my feet and dragged me to the stage. They threw me up onto it and I was immediately picked up by someone else. I dried my eyes on the back of my hand. I was crying too much lately. Time to be strong.

That someone that had picked me up was leading me to Master Cyclonis and her lap dogs. I turned. It was the Dark Ace. I pulled my arm away from him in disgust. I turned face to face with Cyclonis.

"Why are you not enjoying this? This boy is a menace for everything that we stand for. He deserves to suffer for what he has done to us." I swear I would have hit her if it weren't for the crystal she was jabbing into my stomach. I looked down. It was an Oblivion Crystal. I laughed, then drew back my arm and punched the smirking brat in the jaw. She flew right of the back of the stage. Then she floated right back onto it again and her jaw was (to my disappointment) fine though if I was lucky, it may bruise later. She was smiling for some reason. She aimed the crystal at me and said,

"You will pay for your insolence," and then she shot me in the stomach. It tickled a bit.

I couldn't be bothered to play Cyclonis's stupid games anymore. I ran over to Aerrow. I pulled back the sleeves of his Cyclonian uniform. All along his arms there were huge whip marks and the scorches from firebolt crystals. The whip marks looked like Moss's work. He must have gotten bored and let the guards use Aerrow as target practice. Why didn't he escape? Surely once Moss was gone he could have fought of the guards even with the shackles on.

There was a hiss of skin and bone as his wounds knitted back together. I had heard about this. A Sermus crystal fixes its host before it takes over. It can't use a damaged host because it will fall to bits. I turned Aerrow over. Maybe I could pull out the crystal. No such luck. The crystal seemed to have melted into a thick black paste filled with very fine red wires that hooked in to the spinal cord at every niche it could find. And it was growing, slowly crawling up his vertebrae like tar rolling down a hill, toward the top towards Aerrow's mind. I had to stop the crystal.

Suddenly, I was picked up by my armpits and this time I was furious. Aerrow needed me.

"Put me down," I said, kicking and punching until I felt something connect with solid muscle. Oh great! Snipe. "Put me down you idiot. Aerrow needs my help," I cried. He just chuckled.

"He's beyond help now. Besides it's time for you to speak with the Master," he said and put me down in front of Cyclonis who wasn't smiling anymore. Good.

"Is that you in there, Piper?" she asked mockingly. There was no time for this. I had my Blocker crystal with me. Maybe it could halt the crystal's progress in time for me to pry it off. Then again if it solidified on his spinal cord he could be paralyzed. What could I do to help? "Search her." Snipe put his hands in my pockets and pulled out my Chroma crystal. Immediately, my hair turned from green to blue. I tried to shuffle towards Aerrow but Snipe got in my way.

"Get out of my way you shaved, overgrown ape!" I screamed and a sudden hush fell over the audience. I didn't blame them. I had punched their Master and insulted their precious Snipe but I had had enough. Aerrow needed my help. Then Snipe leaned over my menacingly and my bravado left me and curled up in a corner.

"What did you call me?" he hissed, emphasizing each word by whacking his mace against his other hand as he walked slowly towards me. I squeaked. This was going to hurt. "By the time I'm done with you there won't be enough long words in the Atmos to describe how much pain you're in." Then I looked behind him.

Ravess and the Master Cyclonis were watching me as if I was there new source of entertainment. Moss and the Dark Ace were moving in to pick up Aerrow and move him away from the fight, away from me. I ducked under Snipe's elbow, around the chunky figure of Moss and stood in front of Aerrow.

"You're not touching him," I snarled. But the Dark Ace had pulled out his sword, Moss had his energy whip, Ravess had her bow and Snipe had his mace. Master Cyconis folded her arms.

"And what are you going to do to stop us?" she asked mockingly. I had no idea. And that's when the stage collapsed on under us.

_10 minutes earlier_

Junko's POV

I was wondering around to see if there was any food near the front of the stage, which there was. I shouldn't eat but Aerrow's disappearance had made me feel really scared which had made me feel angry. Last time I was this hungry I ate everything in the Condor except for Stork's supply of merb cabbage.

Anyway as I was eating Finn sneaked up to me. He looked at me wide-eyed and pointed to the stage. This was bad. Master Cyclonis had Aerrow and Piper. We couldn't lose both of them. I turned back to Finn who had turned to me.

"What do we do?" I asked. He thought about it for a minute and then said,

"Smash the stage," I was confused.

"What? Won't Piper and Aerrow get hurt if the stage falls underneath them?" I asked and he looked at me really seriously.

"Between the stage and Master Cyclonis who do you think could hurt them more?" I knew the answer. I crept under the stage and waited for a sign to start smashing. After all there was a chance that Piper could get them both out of their without getting either of them hurt.

"Get out of my way you shaved, overgrown ape!" Oh well, I suppose not. I activated my knuckle busters, heading to the thickest five pillars of wood that were holding the stage aloft. I took a running start at them.

"Good luck, Piper. Good luck, Aerrow. I really wish you didn't need it." And then I ran through the pillars, tearing them apart with my knuckle busters, one by one as I felt the stage give way underneath me. I ran out the other end, away from the cloud of dust and splinters that flew up from the collapsing stage. I spotted the buffet table. I hope a foot long sandwich will make me feel better for dumping a stage on my team. I looked at the remains of the stage Better make it two feet long.

Aerrow's POV

I felt the deadly heat spreading up my spine, bringing with it something horrific, something wrong, something dark. When it finally reached the top of my spine I couldn't move. Only wait for the pain to come. And then it fought its way inside my brain but no pain followed. Something good had finally happened. I tried to fight it off. Keep it from reaching the depths of my mind. But it was so hard and I was so tired. Couldn't I just rest? No I reminded myself. Fight for the Atmos. For the Storm Hawks. For Piper.

Like the blackest ocean, the pain swirled around me looking for a crack in my armour so that it could reach me. And then it found something. I could feel its cold, numbing grip snatch it. What had it-

_-"Hey Aerrow". What? Where was I? I looked around. I was in a meadow with flowers and trees all around me and…I looked around. Finn was by the trees playing target practice with apples. Radarr was throwing the apple into the air for Finn to try and shoot, then eating the pieces while reaching for the next apple. Stork was in the shadow of one of the evergreen trees reading his dark poetry book. Junko was eating his way through an assortment of food, he was eating too fast for me to identify what the food was. Lying down next to me was Piper who was staring at the blue skies. Everyone was happy, or in Stork's case, content. I looked down at Piper again to see her looking back with her curious topaz eyes._

"_We were really worried about you Aerrow," she said, calmly. "You were having a really horrific nightmare. Are you okay?" _

"_Yeah," I said. "Where are we?"_

"_Atmosia," she laughed "It was your idea to come here for some rest. Why don't you lie down on the grass and relax for a bit."_

"_We should really be training you know." There was still work to be done and I was still pumped with adrenaline for some reason. _

"_When was the last time we got to just lie on the grass and watch life pass by for a bit? Come on, off us all you have to be the one who needs it most." Suddenly I was very tired and the wavy grass looked inviting. _

"_Sure," I said, slurring my words slightly "Just a little …" I turned around to fall back on the grass. I heard a sigh of relief from somewhere. Probably Piper._

"Aerrow?"

_What was that? It was everywhere my name ricocheting off the trees. It sounded like Piper but that was impossible. There was no way she could be that loud, she was right next to me. I turned around. Piper wasn't there._

"Aerrow, come on. Fight it. I believe in you."

_The peaceful scenery was melting like a picture left in the rain. It had all been an illusion. The Sermus crystal had tried to use my memories to make me relax so that it could take over my body. How ironic, the people I had used to defend myself were the people it had used to hurt me._

"Aerrow. Come on. Wake up, please." She sounded upset. I opened my eyes but I could only see black. No! I was back in Zartacla. I sat up quickly and banged my head on something. I heard laughing.

"Aerrow, are you okay?" Piper chuckled, holding up a Solaris crystal that glowed with a strange golden light.

"Define okay." I was sitting right next to Piper in the faint light of the crystal. Why were we surrounded by what looked like the remains of the stage. "Did Junko do this?"

"Yeah, I think so," she replied. Suddenly a jab of pain shot up my back. The Sermus crystal wasn't done with me yet. "Aerrow, what's wrong?" I could feel the black closing in on me and I had no more energy to fight. It was over. I had lost. But I had the energy for one more thing.

"Run Piper, please" I croaked, "It's…so hard…to…fight. She'll…send me after you." I choked out the last word, still sitting up, more from willpower than any ounce of strength I may have had left. It was over. The darkness closed in, almost gloating in finally having won.

Piper's POV

"She'll… send me after you." He barely managed to choke out the last word and I could feel him slipping away. No, it couldn't end this way. There were so many things I needed to tell him. I wanted to cry but for this second time in a week I restrained myself. How could I help him?

"So…dark," he gasped before closing his eyes. Then I realized. The Sermus crystal was killing him. That's why Nocturnus shot that merb that survived the process, I thought. Only servants that could move were of any use. I don't know what made me do what I did next but I could think of only one thing to bring him back.

"Here's some sparks to light up the dark," I pulled him towards me and kissed him, hard.

Aerrow's POV

"Piper?" I could feel her kissing me and I pushed against the crystal. It was holding onto my ability to move and I needed it to kiss her back. To show her how I felt. I took it back, banishing the shadows out of my mind with this new found light Piper had given me. I pressed Piper closer to me, eyes open, feeling the subtle flame burn where she touched me. Some hole in my very being that I didn't know about was filled and the crystals presence was gone. We were fighting it off together as a team and it was all because of Piper. Brilliant Piper. There were no words amazing enough to describe her. Suddenly she pushed away and I let her, surprised.

"We need to help the others," Of course. "Hey what happened to the crystal? Not that I'm complaining" I was confused about that too. Where was the Sermus crystal? I felt along my back. There was no wound. Only the feeling of the dried blood was left. I had an idea where it could be though.

"Pass me the Solaris crystal for a moment, please," I asked and she gave it to me. In the faint radiance from the crystal, I found it. It was by my feet. It had just dropped off without me noticing. But then again that was one hell of a kiss. I still tingled where she had touched me, my lips burning with the urge to pull her toward me. But I restrained myself.

"We need to get out of here," I said and she suddenly smiled. The kind of smile that told me she had a plan.

Finn's POV

It had been hours since the stage had collapsed. Where were they? I could hear Radarr whimpering in my toolbox. I shushed him and one of the guards looked at me funny. I moved back into the crowds hoping to blend in to the surrounding Cyclonians. I bumped into a brick wall. Or that's what it felt like.

"Sorry bud-," I trailed off as I looked up to see a huge grey Wallop smiling down at me. Then I recognised that huge grey Wallop.

"Junko," I whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" he asked spraying me with what remained of his sandwich. I put my finger over my lips, trying to ignore the smell of onions.

"So we don't get caught by any nosey Cyclonians," I whispered and he nodded his head. "We need to find Aerrow and Piper. They probably got themselves caught by a BogHowler." Junko nodded and sighed. Then something pulled me into the bushes. I was gonna scream but something put its hand over my mouth.

"Finn, whatever you do, don't scream. It's us." I recognised Piper's voice.

"I wasn't going to scream," I said and it was true, no matter what I thought before. If it hadn't been Piper, I would have kicked her butt and yelled a bit, which she could have mistaken for a scream. Someone chuckled. I recognised that chuckle. So did Junko who was right behind me. I heard him gasp a little.

Radarr jumped out of the toolbox and straight onto the shoulders of his best friend where he chirped, happily but quietly. Aerrow ruffled his ears.

"Hey buddy. How are you?" Radarr chirped again before rushing to the toolbox and pulling out Aerrow's energy blades. "Where'd you find these?" Radarr started to act it out but I cut him off.

"We found them near the remains of my skimmer." We all flinched. It was hard to believe that was just a week ago. It seemed like a year since we had seen our leader. Piper broke the silence.

"We just crawled out of the rubble. Your work I presume, Junko?" Junko looked at his feet, ashamed but Aerrow put his arm around his shoulders.

"Thanks big guy. It was the perfect distraction." Junko looked up and smiled. I had missed Aerrow's ability to make people feel better like that.

"The way I see it, we need to make a break for the skimmers." Piper whispered. I rolled my eyes.

"Pure genius, Piper," She scowled.

"Come on, let's go," Aerrow said, putting a calming hand on Piper's shoulder. She blushed slightly. Then lead us through the dense jungle, hopefully toward the skimmers.

"I don't think anyone saw us escape," she said as we walked out of the jungle.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," said Master Cyclonis who was standing between the Dark Ace and Snipe both poised for action. I reached for my crossbow.

Aerrow's POV

I stood in front of Piper so Cyclonis couldn't get a good shot at her.

"So I see you brought my puppet with you?" What? I was confused for a moment before I realized she meant me. She hadn't realized that I was free. "What were you going to do? Remove the crystal and pull out his spine with it. Use your pathetic little Blocker crystal and paralyze him for life." She laughed, and then pointed at me. "Finish them." I stood my ground, waiting for her to realize. Her violet eyes widened in surprise.

"No, that's impossible." But then that horrible smile returned. "Oh well, so your team found you. You will be recaptured and have the Sermus crystal re-inserted. For good this time," Suddenly the crystal in my pocket felt like it was covered in lead. She turned to her trio of commanders. "Get him."

Dark Ace ran at me, red energy blade raised, his crimson eyes thirsty for blood. Dark Ace and I clashed blades as we threw ourselves at each other. He laughed.

"So you escaped did you? Well, not for much longer. And you brought us the whole team as a trophy. You shouldn't have." I sent a bolt of energy into his chest and used the pause to check on my team. Piper was fighting Ravess hand to hand while Finn deflected her arrows if managed to reach her bow. Junko seemed to have thrown Radarr at Snipe and was now hitting Snipe while my furry, blue friend held on for dear life. The Dark Ace roared bringing my attention back to him. He raised his sword and I parried the blow.

Suddenly I was back in the game. No torture, no Zartacla, no confusion about Piper. Just me and the Dark Ace fighting it out. We fought until I saw an opening. I feinted right and while he was busy I swept his feet out from underneath him. While he was on the ground, I knocked him out with a blow to the temple.

I looked around. Finn and Junko were piling Ravess and Snipe on top of each either. Both were unconscious. Piper was walking casually towards Cyclonis. Cyclonis was firing bolt after bolt of fiery red light at her but Piper laughed and deflected it with some kind of green crystal. Cyclonis was reaching for another crystal in her pocket.

Piper suddenly punched Master Cyclonis between the eyes. She fell with a thump to the ground. "That's for taking our leader," she said, dusting off her knuckles. I grinned. And then I heard the sound of approaching Cyclonians. Moss must have been rallying the guards. We ran to the Cyclonian skimmers. As we passed Moss's 'Bessie' I couldn't help myself. I stabbed one of my blades into its side leaving a long scratch along the side. Piper rolled her eyes but said nothing. We all grabbed a skimmer and took off before the guards appeared.

We flew off the dreaded terra and towards the ship. As soon as we were on board, I ran to the cock-pit.

"Punch it, Stork," I said. He seemed happy to oblige and we flew away from the angry Cyclonians and the merciless Terra but the euphoria I should have felt wasn't there. Instead there was a question burning in my brain. What was Piper going to think about our kiss? I needed to think about it. Before she came in, I ran to my room, telling Stork that I needed to rest. He nodded and I left guiltily. I needed to talk to her but now wasn't the time.

_And that is where I will leave this story. Don't forget to R&R. By the way do you still want me to do the Stalker Chicken chapter? Just asking. _


End file.
